


小冤家

by AntonietaIsabela233



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream(Band)
Genre: M/M, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntonietaIsabela233/pseuds/AntonietaIsabela233
Summary: 青梅竹马+欢喜冤家
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Huang Renjun
Kudos: 4





	小冤家

0

“……我靠，李帝努你居然还跟我翻旧账？我还没提你初二那年和痛经的我说多喝烫水这事呢好不好？”黄荏珺瞪圆了眼睛压着嗓子冲着对面人吼道。

“哈？黄荏珺你才没资格跟我说这话，正常初二女生会因为痛经就拧同桌男生的○○吗？”李帝努把杯子重重地放在桌上嗤笑一声。

最后打起来的两个人一个头上的包子头里插着根筷子一个衬衫上沾满了番茄酱因为手边没有东西可以扔了而暂时停止。

恢复了理智的两个人看着一片狼藉的屋子和扔得到处都是的便当对视一眼，各自起身去拿了清扫工具。

在春日暖融融又暧昧的夜晚，孤男寡女共处一室气喘吁吁脸蛋红红，是因为把合租的屋子造得乱七八糟在收拾卫生。

“我好心好意给你带的便当，不领情就算了还到处扔来扔去，是人吗。”收拾完卫生黄荏珺换上睡衣裙子叉着大腿瘫在沙发上，手里举着杯牛奶叨叨咕咕，而传统韩国人李帝努则坐在地上靠在沙发上打游戏，闻言放下手柄拎起黄荏珺一条腿放在沙发上，把人抻成一字马，随意扫了一眼，又坐回了地上：“我不和二十五岁了还穿姆明胖次的小孩子计较。”

“对啊对啊你最骚包了，做足了准备结果和初恋女友上床的时候从口袋里掏出了红色蕾丝胖次。”黄荏珺和李帝努撕了这么多年对这种程度的幼稚攻击完全不放在心上甚至还可以淡定回击。

“话说姆明女，那条红色蕾丝胖次是你干的吧？”李帝努的角色再一次被怪打死之后他抓住黄荏珺的手腕喝了两口她的牛奶，黄荏珺顺势把这杯牛奶直接给了他，撂下一句狠话之后回了房间。

“自行车男，别以为我不知道我和学长也是你故意搅黄的。”

1

而这两个人的恩怨始于他们俩还不太会说话的时候。

黄妈妈和李妈妈是同学也在同一家株式会社工作，关系很好。

某一次出门逛街时聊到婚姻，一个和长跑了七年的男朋友准备结婚一个和相亲对象一见钟情，于是办了一个集体婚礼，婚房也买了相邻的两户，后来甚至在差不多的时间生了孩子。

而因为这一切都实在是太巧了，所以两家人决定抱着孩子一起去拍张照片纪念一下。

穿上了小西装的李帝努团子哒哒哒地走到穿着小裙子扎着一个揪揪的黄荏珺团子旁边好奇地睁大了双眼，黄荏珺团子若有所思地盯着李帝努团子粉白的小脸颊，像是在看她爱吃的牛肉。

她正想上手掐一掐时被黄妈妈抱了起来，李帝努团子也被李妈妈抱了起来，他们被各自放在了爸爸腿上，黄荏珺团子一转头就是李帝努团子嫩生生的脸颊肉，于是她顺从心意伸手掐了一下。

小孩子是不会控制力气的，李帝努团子被掐得大哭，伸手抓住了黄仁俊头上的小揪揪，摄像师离得远没注意到两个小团子的动静，大喊一声茄子，大人们微笑看镜头两个团子互相抓住对方哭喊的画面就这样被定格了下来。

从那以后，两个团子就结下了梁子。

2

在幼儿园和小学时，女生长得快一些，黄荏珺比李帝努高了大半个头，和偶尔会来玩的李帝努表妹李东淑一起欺压他，使唤他去跑腿。

小学生李帝努不乐意的时候两个女生就把他压在床上挠痒痒，挠得他笑岔气一直求饶才放过他。

后来上了初中，李帝努开始长个子，但是黄荏珺因为一直是田径队成员力气也在增大，两个人开始势均力敌。

梦想中学一大风景线就是李帝努一手拎着黄荏珺的书包一手扶着自行车把，把车速控制在黄荏珺能跟上但是又追不上的程度。

而田径队员黄荏珺就撒丫子跑，一开始慢慢悠悠后来一个加速就截停了自行车，扯回自己的书包之后再把皮筋从基本散掉的头发上撸下来绑在李帝努被她抓着的手腕上，自发自觉地坐上李帝努的自行车后座。

“你快下去。”李帝努故意把车骑得歪歪扭扭。

黄荏珺抱紧了李帝努的腰：“我就不，小李子，本宫累了，起驾回宫。”

李帝努低头看了眼抓着自己衣服的小圆手，叹了口气，“那之后我女朋友找你麻烦可不关我事。”

黄荏珺从车上跳了下来：“那还是算了，不过你怎么不和女朋友一起回去？”

李帝努则有些苦恼地皱起眉头：“因为她爸会派司机过来接她。”

黄荏珺听完没心没肺地又跳上了后座：“哦，那没事了，赶快送我回去吧，我好累。”

然后李帝努的这个交往了一天的女朋友还没开始就结束了，初中生小李觉得憋闷，就在黄荏珺说她痛经时让她多喝烫水，果不其然遭遇了打鸡报复。

3

而之所以会有这道风景线是因为李帝努家里管他很严，为了防止他早恋要求他每天都送黄荏珺回家然后一起写作业。

不过两个人都觉得别扭。

李帝努是因为他真的需要和女朋友的相处时间，而黄荏珺则是觉得她的朋友们总是调侃她和李帝努在交往有点烦。

李帝努曾经提出过假交往而让家人放弃要求的提议被黄荏珺否决了，因为她暗恋一个学长，她不想和让她很烦的人传绯闻让学长误会。

“哦，是那位李马克？”李帝努一脸抓到把柄的表情，“我和学长还挺熟呢，我给你介绍一下？”

黄荏珺面红耳赤：“你不许掺和！学长会以为是情敌挑衅的。”

“八字没一撇呢怎么就情敌了？他还不知道你是哪位呢。”

黄荏珺嘟起嘴：“总之，我单方面和学长恋爱已经一年多了，传恋爱绯闻这事是不可以的。”

李帝努无奈放弃，只能暂且压下想法，好好学习天天向上，最后考进了很好的高中。

4

上了高中李帝努和黄荏珺就不同班了也没人传他俩绯闻，他遇到了初恋，一个和清纯系的黄荏珺完全相反的女生。

简而言之，这位女生是个辣妹。

所以自然而言，这对高中生情侣想做一些成人情侣才会做的事情。

李帝努为这一天做了充足的准备，结果临了从口袋里摸出一条红色蕾丝胖次。

初恋登时变了脸色，推开李帝努穿上了衣服，用尽全部教养尽量礼貌地提了分手，离开了他家。

他只觉得太阳穴一突突地跳，想起来黄荏珺在此之前拍他屁股的动作，继续摸口袋摸出一张纸条，黄荏珺用狗爬字写道：“嘻:-P有没有传说中憋到爆炸的感觉呀？”

想起来黄荏珺还在追求李马克的李帝努提笔回复：你给我等着:-D

几天后，李帝努开始疯狂追求黄荏珺，学校里开始流传起了李马克黄荏珺李帝努的三角故事。

结果李马克找黄荏珺谈了话，退出了大三角，决定成全李帝努和黄荏珺。

那天李马克第一次主动给黄荏珺发了消息，约她在奶茶店见面，黄荏珺穿上了她穿不惯的淑女裙——据说李马克喜欢这个风格——还穿了她小学之后就不穿的小皮鞋还特意化了妆，把长发散开。

结果黄荏珺满心欢喜地去了奶茶店之后李马克很恳切地和她说觉得深陷流言有些困扰，他决定成全李帝努和她。

黄荏珺都不知道那天她是怎么回家的，只不过大睡一觉之后她就彻底地放飞了自我，和李帝努的关系也从原来的互相看不顺眼到几乎见面就打。

5

但不幸的是，两个人因为看不顺眼所以在成绩上咬得也很紧，这次你第一下次我第一，双双考入top1。

只是李帝努因为高中时期红色蕾丝胖次事件心理阴影太深重大学了也不敢找女朋友，和几个同学闷头开了个公司；黄荏珺则因为初高中的流言不想和任何男性产生任何关系所以报了语言专业，天天除了上课就是窝在寝室里刷剧，年年拿奖学金。

不过两人偶尔在图书馆或者食堂里遇见之后剑拔弩张的场景倒是在学校bbs上广为流传，流言终于转向了正确的方向：他们俩关系也太差了吧，听说是青梅竹马来着怎么会这样。

有高中同学爆料：据说高中时交往过，后来分手分得特别惨烈，从奶茶店出来之后相隔了五十米回的家，第二天在学校里见面就用书包打起来了。

看客一阵唏嘘。

6

大学毕业之后，黄荏珺在公司附近租了个单间。

另一个房间的室友一直和她的时间是错开的，她只能通过洗手间里多出来的剃须刀刮胡泡沫须后水判断这是个男生。

大学四年之后变成社交恐惧症的黄荏珺觉得很开心，她巴不得不和室友见面，就当这个房子是她自己一个人住。

只是有天一个男的半夜撬门把黄荏珺弄醒了，她扎了个头发拎起电钻走到门边后发现李帝努拎着跳绳站在门口，身上还穿着西装，脸色臭得要命。

黄荏珺突然觉得和李帝努吵架是个把门口那人弄走的好办法。

“你怎么回来了？”黄荏珺故意大声嚷嚷。

李帝努被她吓一大跳，皱着眉头回过头，和黄荏珺对视之后不情不愿地也大声道：“这是我家我为什么不能回来？”

“你不是走了吗？”

“我为什么要走？”

撬门的人听到了门内有男人的声音于是停下了动作，李帝努趁此机会大声道：“门口那小子你给我站住，我现在心情不太好。”

说完猛地拉开了门，拎着黄荏珺塞给他的电钻走过去，撬门的人被黑面神吓得楞在原地，黄荏珺趁机一脚踹在他裆上把他放倒。

李帝努：下体一凉。

两个人把这个撬门的捆了起来送进了警局，连带着撬棍和门口的监控录像。

回程两个人一前一后慢慢悠悠地走，黄荏珺开口问道：“需要联系房东换个锁和门吗？”

“我已经找人了。”李帝努仍旧黑着脸，“我没想到是你租这个房子。”

黄荏珺死鱼眼：“哦，那可真是抱歉，合同已经签了这个我也没办法。”

此后一路无话。

7

到了现在，李妈妈不知道从哪里听说黄荏珺租了李帝努的房子，特别高兴，让他多照顾照顾黄荏珺并送了很多黄荏珺喜欢的小菜来。

挂了电话之后两个人就吵了起来并动了手，成年之后没怎么和黄荏珺打过架的李帝努看着突然比他矮了这么多的黄荏珺一开始留了手，却发现黄荏珺比他想象得要厉害得多无奈之下拎起了便当盒。

李帝努一边喝着牛奶一边看着窗外的风景，结果不小心瞥到了黄荏珺挂在阳台上面的胸衣。

看起来也不小。

之后意识到自己在想什么的李帝努晃了晃脑袋，沉默着喝完了牛奶。

8

后来有一天，李帝努在办公室里敲代码时黄荏珺主动给他打了电话。

因为他独自加班而且他现在有点忙所以开了免提，嘈杂的背景音一瞬间笼罩了空旷的办公室。

“我，我喜欢你！”

李帝努敲击键盘的手停了一秒钟，他笑眯眯地问道：“大冒险输了给通讯录上的第几个人打电话吧？”

“明明是真心话。”

“哦，那你什么时候开始喜欢我的呀？”李帝努随口问道，继续敲键盘。

“高中就喜欢你了，上了大学之后还特意打扮成了你初恋女友的风格结果你都不正眼看我。”黄荏珺语气委屈。

“看来是真的喝多了，请问你们的地址？”

李帝努保存了当前进度，把电脑收拾到了包里。

9

黄荏珺在李帝努背上扭来扭去，他一巴掌拍到屁股上这才消停下来，她又开始撒娇：“哥哥——”

“我比你小。”

“你这人真没有意思。”黄荏珺笑了一阵之后很没有说服力地来了这么一句。

一阵温柔的风带来清凉，李帝努开口问道：“是大冒险吧。”

“什么？”

“你给我打电话的时候。”

“唔……”黄荏珺发出一个语气词，不知道是肯定还是否定，李帝努就当肯定，于是接着说道：“幸好我们对彼此没有想法，不然你又是给我买便当又是给我热牛奶的我会喜欢上你的，但是我又不搞……”

说着说着李帝努顿住了。

他是之前打架时不小心接触到了黄荏珺身体时才开始发觉黄荏珺是个身材很棒的女生的。

因为认识的太早了，他从来都没有意识到他们俩是异性，而是把黄荏珺当做一个从小打到大的死对头相处的。

如果15岁遇见的话说不定会好一些，毕竟那个时候——

15岁的黄荏珺和他一样穿着跨栏背心大裤衩人字拖去买冰棍的样子突然浮现在李帝努脑海中。

我品味好像没差到非要找黄荏珺当女朋友的地步吧？这人根本没有女人味啊，我又不搞基。

李帝努把要掉下去的黄荏珺往上颠了颠，她胸口两团软肉在他背上蹭了蹭，除了必要社交之外已经很久没牵过姑娘小手的码农耳朵一红。

……身材好的话也算有女人味吧。

黄荏珺偶尔在冰箱里给他留的饭和在他发烧时抚上额头的冰凉的小手以及偶尔他们俩能安静对话时她提出建设性意见的柔软嗓音还有更多黄荏珺的优点如雨后春笋般涌现出来，李帝努感觉自己的神志逐渐不清明，似乎达成了自我攻略的成就。

最后他把黄荏珺放在床上时要面子的自尊心和他被love love占领的大脑举了白旗。

他觉得，如果对象是黄荏珺的话，搞基也不是不行。

于是那天晚上，在黄荏珺第很多次半夜溜到李帝努房间之后，李帝努睁开眼睛看到正坐在他腰胯上蹭来蹭去的黄荏珺后，他们干了个爽，什么老汉推车，观音坐莲，羊上树，传教式全部尝试了一番。

感觉自己被榨干的李帝努：太，太火辣了。

10

不过那天聚会黄荏珺确实说的是真心话。

她是在高中的某一天突然发现自己“移情别恋”了的。

李帝努当时正憋着一口气出于报复黄荏珺的目的在追求她，天天给她送吃的来。

他自己觉得自己很凶神恶煞的样子，完全意识不到他在面对黄荏珺时笑得比平时更可爱一些，黄荏珺看着他的表情也是一副少女怀春的图景。

也不怪他俩的同学多想，这种情态真的很像在谈恋爱，尤其是每天俩人就算吵吵闹闹也一起上学放学。

是傲娇吧，是口嫌体正直吧。

同学们在当事人身后对视，交换着“你磕到了吗”“那当然了”的信息。

和李马克的一番谈话更是点醒了她。

平时总是憨憨笑着的学长突然严肃起来：“荏珺，你有没有想过，你是因为什么喜欢我。”

“喜欢是不需要理由的，但如果学长你一定要听的话我可以一条一条说给你听的。”黄荏珺努力绷着背并拢腿细声细气地讲话。

李马克撑着下巴：“那你说说看？”

黄荏珺就一条一条地列举，李马克跟着点头，最后总结道：“可是这都不是我做的事，尤其是我对动物毛发不过敏，至今也没有遇到过纸箱子里快饿死的小猫。”

撑着黑伞，穿着拖鞋，线条锋利的下颌，担忧的表情和眯起来的下垂眼。

怎么会是他呢。

11

后来后来，他们在婚纱照拍摄现场又习惯性地产生了争执，觉得颇为好笑的摄影师抓拍了一张黄荏珺揪着李帝努的脸而李帝努抓着黄荏珺头顶发髻的照片。

Fin.  
感谢你看到这里


End file.
